Everybody, Calm Down!
by PuccaMai2012
Summary: This is my first chapter of my first story. Be gentle. A woman and her son come across the zombie apocalypse. After stumbling upon a younger girl, they head to Atlanta, only to find that there truly is no place safe anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the kitchen counter at eight in the morning was never something I would find myself doing five years ago. But that was before my son came along. Right now my son and I are in Georgia visiting family and house sitting. My cousin and her family went on vacation and I volunteered to house sit for her. My son came barreling into the kitchen yelling "ba ba" . I turned to pick him up and noticed the TV. I put him in his high chair, gave him his dry cereal and ba ba, then turned and walked to the little TV. I stood there and watched in complete disgust as I watched soldiers shoot innocent civilians. As I looked a little closer, it dawned on me that these are not regular people…in fact, they look…dead. I jerked my head back to my son to make sure he was doing fine and started to panic. If the dead were walking, what the hell are we going to do!? _Oh shit! Where do we go!? How will I get everything we need in such short time!? _My thoughts were racing. The news told everyone that there were safe places in Atlanta. _That's only half an hour from here! Okay, time to start packing._ I went to my son and kissed him. He giggled and played as I ran to the guest room to get our things.

After I had the truck packed up with my son's food, drinks, clothes and bath products, along with all the things I will be needing for myself, I got him dressed and put him in the truck. As I walked around the truck I heard screaming coming from down the street. I turned to look at where it was coming from, and saw a younger girl running from a house down the road. She was covered in blood and panicked. She looked terrified. I turned to the truck and reached into the other side of the drivers seat to grab it. I pulled out my 9 mil glock, locked the truck, shut the door and ran for the little girl.

When I got to her, I could tell she was simply covered in blood and not bleeding. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright!? What's wrong!?" I looked her up and down and watched her shake all over. Her eyes were puffy from crying and bloodshot, probably from fear. "Mommy! They got my mommy!" I turned towards the house and told her to stay outside. I ran into the house where the little girl had just come from and heard what sounded like a snarling animal coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked into the room and saw two people crouched over a woman. She wasn't screaming or kicking in fear…she was actually really still. As I walked closer, I saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. I stumbled and the two people turned to look at me. That's when I knew what was going on. These weren't people…these were zombies. It sounds so ridiculous that the things I used to read comics about are here and actually exist. When they turned towards me, I saw blood running down their faces and pieces of god only knows what hanging from their teeth. They looked rather intact for being a dead person. I started to walk backwards away from them as they started to come towards me. I pulled back on the gun to make sure there was a round in the chamber and aimed. I figured from the comics I used to read, a shot to the brain would stop them. So I aimed the gun, inhaled, calm my nerves, exhaled and pulled the trigger twice. Lucky for me I hit both of them in between the eyes. Of course it wasn't something to be proud of. It was practically point blank. I shook off the fact that I just shot what used to be a human, in the head and ran out of the house back into the street. The little girl was still standing where I left her and I grabbed her arm. "Come on, there's nothing we can do now." "No! Where's my mom!? I can't leave her! Where is she!?" I looked at her and tried not to tear up seeing her devastation. "Sweety there is nothing we can do. She's gone. But those…things… they're gone too." She cried a little more, then looked at me. "Thank you!" I nodded and stared running back to my truck. She naturally followed. I got to the truck, unlocked it. She climbed in the passenger seat and I jumped in the driver side. I looked back to the back seat to see if my son knew I was gone and saw he was asleep. He hadn't even realized I left.

I looked over at the little girl. "What's your name?" She looked down as she sniffled a little bit. When she looked up at me, she had put such a brave face on. "Emma. What's yours?" I gave her a small smile. "Well Emma, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lucille, but you can just call me Lucy. How old are you?" She gave a small smile back to me. "I just turned 12." I nodded at her and started the truck and pulled out of the drive way. I got out my phone and called everyone back home that was dear to me. Turns out, my family had done what we joked about doing if the zombie apocalypse ever came, and were holed up in the local prison. When my mind was eased by that news, I started driving down the street. Emma was looking out the window and watching people running out of their houses screaming and being chased by those things. "What is going on!? Why is this happening?" She looked at me. "Can we help them?" I blanched at her innocent face. I rolled down my window and pulled my gun out of my lap. I aimed at three of those dead freaks and shot them through the head. The family I had saved had an infant that they were trying to get to their car. The man yelled his appreciation to me and hurried his family into the van, along with the family dog. I nodded at them and rolled my window back up. Emma was still looking at me. "We have to conserve ammo." She nodded and looked straight forward. "I want to help. I can help." I looked at her and reached in the back seat. On the floorboard I found what I was looking for. I pulled it up to the front seat and handed it to her. She looked at the crowbar and back at me. "Can you swing a bat?" She nodded. "I play softball. Well, I used to…" I looked at her. "Guns need bullets, and we will eventually run out. Using your hands and swinging something is easier and you'll never run out." She took the crowbar and stared at it. I turned on the radio to listen to the recent news reports as we left finally turned off the street and towards the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

When we made it to Atlanta, the place looked awful. People were looting the stores, and robbing people as they ran by. Emma looked over at me. "So what are we going to do? It doesn't look all that safe…" I nodded my head and sighed. "Well, we can find a store that sells weapons, go check out what it has to offer. Find some food. Then we will head outside of the city until everybody calms down." Emma nodded her head. "How old is he? Your son…" I continued driving down the road looking for a weapons shop. "He will be two this winter. His name is Luca." Emma smiled. "That's a different name. Where's his dad?" I glanced at her. "He and I split three months ago. He's probably at his house or somewhere safe by now." She nodded, satisfied, for now, with my answer.

After five more minutes or so of searching, we found a shop that seemed untouched for now. It was an old pawn shop and from past experience, they had guns stocked up in the back. I got out of the truck, with my gun tucked in my waistband, and ran around the truck and grabbed Luca. Emma got out of the truck holding tight to the crowbar and I locked the truck and led the way to the shop. I stopped right outside the door, and peered in through the windows to see if there was any movement inside. When I hadn't seen anything move, I nodded to Emma. She quickly opened the door and grabbed the bell inside the door, having heard it start to ring loudly. Her large eyes looked as if they'd fall right out of their sockets. I snuck into the shop with my hand on my gun and Emma followed me in. Luca began to squirm in my arms, so I repositioned him, and started humming to him to keep him calm. We didn't see anything suspicious so we immediately started searching the shop for things we would need. I looked to Emma and tilted my head towards the back room. She nodded and followed me into it. The room was full of guns, from floor to ceiling. I started to grab as many as my one arm could hold. "Emma, grab some smaller guns and the ammo sitting around it. If you find any knives, big or small, grab them too." "Okay!" She ran off towards the other side of the room and I soon heard her searching through boxes of ammo. I walked towards the back when I looked around the corner of a shelf and saw a puddle of blood. My instincts made me reach for the gun in the waistband of my pants and tighten my grip on Luca. I peeked farther around the corner and saw a man, an actual person, laying cold on the floor. He had one bullet hole, self-inflicted, in his head. _Looks like someone knew what was coming. _I came back around to look for Emma, just as she was walking back to the door way of the room. She had found a cart, and filled it up with guns, ammo, and a few hunting knives. I saw she had ONE weapon that I had been searching for and I grabbed it with my only available hand, after putting my gun away. The machete.

We took our score and started walking back to the truck. "So, are we leaving the city now?" I looked at Emma. She was being pretty calm for a kid that just lost her mom to zombies. I nodded at her. "Yeah, at least until all the crime stops and people calm down." She nodded her head at me and we threw what we collected from the cart into the bed of the truck. I then strapped Luca into his car seat and walked around to the driver side of the truck. Emma climbed in and fastened her seatbelt as I did the same. "Isn't it funny? We still buckle our seat belts even though it seems there are BIGGER things to worry about." Emma chuckled a little. It was nice that I could lighten the sullen mood that seemed to naturally settle over the city. We started our drive out of the city and onto the highway.

After only a few minutes on the highway, we had come to grid lock traffic. I sighed and cussed quietly so not to do it in front of the children so openly. I kept the doors locked, but rolled down a window to ask someone for any word on how long we would be stuck. It was starting to get dark by the time I caught someone that wasn't running past the vehicles. I yelled for the person and they slowed down, but just shook and ran. _Well that wasn't odd…_ I then got out of the truck, but locked the doors again and turned as I heard a small group of people talking. I looked around and my eyes finally settled on the group just a few cars away. I looked in at Emma and unlocked the truck. I opened the door and leaned in. "Hey, is he awake?" She looked in the back at Luca. "Nope. Sound asleep!" She said with a smile. I nodded and grabbed my gun, shoving it in the back of my waistband. "Okay, can you sit here with him while I find out what the deal is?" Emma looked at me and nodded. "Sure! Maybe I'll get some sleep too, if that's okay?" I looked at her slightly surprised. "Well of course it is Emma. You don't have to stay awake if you're tired. Just let me know if he starts fussing." With that, she smiled and started getting comfortable. I smiled and shut the door, then locked the truck as I started walking towards the group.


End file.
